The present invention relates to a nailing machine for driving a nail by a compressed air supplied from a compressed air source through an air hose or like, the nailing machine being held, in operation, with a hand of an operator, and more particularly, to a nailing machine provided, inside thereof, with a filter member or element to prevent dust or like from entering inside.
As generally known, a nailing machine comprises power output unit provided with a handle which is held by an operator""s hand and in which a driving unit for driving a piston is accommodated and a nose member which is disposed below the power output unit and through which nails are driven continuously.
In usual, such nailing machine is driven by the compressed air supplied from the compressed air source through an air hose, and in such operation, there may cause a case that impurities such as dust or like enter inside the nailing machine together with the compressed air and the entering impurities damage parts or elements of the nailing machine to thereby cause, in an adverse case, operation failure.
In order to obviate such problem as mentioned above, prior art provides an improved example having a structure provided with a filter member or element for preventing dust or like from entering, such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,465. In this publication, there is provided a pneumatic (air) nailing machine which has a handle in which a compressed air chamber is formed, and a filter member is disposed at a portion in the vicinity of a compressed air intake port formed inside the compressed air chamber. In such conventional nailing machine, impurities such as dust or like is prevented from entering inside the nailing machine over the location of the filter member disposed inside the handle.
However, in such conventional nailing machine, it is obliged to use a filter member having a large area substantially equal to a cross sectional area of the handle, and moreover, the filter member is clogged with the impurities. In a certain case, the impurities may be stayed in front of the filter member inside the handle, thus being inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to substantially eliminate defects or drawbacks encountered in the prior art mentioned above and to provide a nailing machine provided with a filter having a small size and capable of effectively removing impurities clogging the filter net or impurities stayed in the nailing machine in front of the filter member.
This and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention by providing a nailing machine comprising:
a machine body including a driving unit having a piston for driving a nail;
a handle having a cylindrical shape having an inner hollow portion formed as an accumulation chamber, said handle having one end mounted to the driving unit and another end to which a compressed air inlet port is formed;
a filter member disposed inside accumulation chamber of the handle;
a nose portion mounted to the driving unit through which the nail is driven,
the compressed air inlet having an opening area smaller than a cross sectional area of an inner periphery of the handle, and the filter member being disposed in close contact to the compressed air inlet port.
In a preferred embodiment of the above aspect, the compressed air inlet port is formed substantially in series to the handle. The filter member or element, preferably formed from a thin plate member, has an area larger than or substantially equal to the opening area of the compressed air inlet port. An air hose is mounted to the compressed air inlet port, through which a compressed air is introduced into the accumulation chamber formed to the handle.
According to the present invention of the structure mentioned above, a filter member having a small size can be effectively utilized. Impurities such as dust or like clogging the filter member or piled directly outside the compressed air inlet port can be effectively removed or discharged outside the machine body.
The nature and further characteristic features of the present invention will be made more clear from the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings.